Agreements
by sierrakrystalblack
Summary: During the Horcrux hunt, Harry decides it's time to visit his parent's graves. Hermione and Harry deal with high emotions and the locket seems to make things worse. One-shot. H/Hr. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own everything in the Harry Potter world. :D**

* * *

**Agreements**

* * *

The sky displayed a beautiful array of colours. It was painted with pink, orange and red, as the sun set over the cliff. The clouds were scarce and far apart, only a tint of white can be seen, spread through out the open sky. On top of the cliff, was the same tattered old tent. They had moved there a week ago. Outside, was the brunette standing behind the tent, watching the sun go down. In her hand was a black, old book. She remained unmoving, staring at the sky. The man opened the tent and walked out. His emerald eyes searched for the entranced woman. When he found her staring off into the sunset, he walked up beside her. His hand found her shoulder, which startled her out of her reverie.

"Hey." Hermione spoke softly, her eyes still on the sinking, orange sun. The man took his eyes away from her, and turned to the where her eyes lay.

"Hey." He responded, just as softly. They took a moment of silence, to watch the sun completely disappear behind the curvature. It was easy to forget how beautiful the world was when they're constantly surrounded by chaos, bitterness and the ugliness of humanity. When the sun shined its final ray, Harry recalled why he went outside. Still looking at where the sun had been, he began.

"I think we should go to Godric's Hollow." He said out loud. Hermione finally took her eyes away from the landscape, and turned to the Boy-who-lived. She looked at him, as if she was trying to find his soul. Harry knew that she was looking at him, but he just watched the darkened sky. As if his best friend finally found what she was looking for, she nodded her head, even though Harry couldn't see.

"I agree." She stated. Surprised by her announcement, he turned to her quickly. He gave her an astonished look, and she just smiled at him. She nodded her head, as if to say that he hadn't heard wrong.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out. She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I mean, it's great you agree, but I thought you would protest. It'll be dangerous, and I know that you know that." Harry explained. She looked down at her feet, before answering.

"I know," she started softly.

"But, I also knew that we would end up going there anyway. It makes sense that a Horcrux would be there, I mean it's where he was first defeated." She continued, unfinished. Her best mate realized her hesitance to continue.

"And?" he urged her to continue. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, nervous. She didn't know if this was out of place. She took a deep breath and braved through it.

"And, it's also about time you visited..." she hesitated before continuing.

"Visited them, I mean your parents." She finished quickly, taking a small peak at the ebony haired boy's reaction. He was wearing the necklace today, and she had no idea how he will respond to this. His face was blank, and she nervously chewed on her lip. She had no idea how to make this less awkward. She had no words to placate the situation. It was all on Harry now. The man in question, turned away from her, his whole body facing away from her. Hermione fidgeted with her hands, and waited for Harry's reaction.

"Yeah, that too." His voice was course, trying to fight the tears from falling. Hermione, glad that he wasn't angry, or upset with her, reached out for him. Before she touched him, she hesitated and dropped her hand to her sides.

"I'll be there, when you need me." She whispered so softly, it may have been the wind. She saw Harry nod stiffly before quickly walking away. Her shoulder's slumped, and watched her friend disappear into the tent. She walked in front of their home, and sat down. It was her turn to keep watch tonight.

Sometime in the night, Hermione fell asleep sitting up. Harry went outside to take her place, and found her resting against the pole of the tent. He stared at the sleeping figure and smiled. She looked her age, for once. For the first time in a long time, her face carried no worry, concern, or stress. The weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders when she was asleep. He picked her up, bridal style, and placed her inside the tent, on the bed. He wasn't going to make her put the necklace on tonight, he was going to let her dream. He trudged outside and sat down where Hermione was sitting earlier. He rubbed his face in frustration and tiredness. Their- his mission was so impossible. All he had were hunches and guesses, there were no real clues. He couldn't do this, Hermione couldn't do this. They shouldn't do this, because no one could. The chances of them succeeding was slim to none. He should just give up. He should just run away. It was so easy to just leave.

The necklace became heavy on his chest. He looked down on it and removed it. He threw it beside him and looked at with fear. He had almost given up to Riddle. Now that he thought about it, why did he have to where the necklace? Why did Hermione? Maybe they could put it in a box, and take it out when they're ready to destroy it. He grabbed a rock nearby, it was about the size of his fist, and transformed it into a box. It still had the texture of the rock, and he opened the lid. He put the locket in the box and sealed it with a quick _'incendio.' _Harry then summoned Hermione's purse, and put the box inside. He would tell Hermione about this development in the morning, or when she wakes. He hoped that she would agree on this with him.

Morning came, and Harry went inside the tent. Hermione was just starting to wake up, when he checked up on her.

"Good morning." He chirped happily. Hermione whirled to him, bewildered.

"Good morning?" She replied, unsure. The unexpectedly happy man smiled at her, his eyes gleaming. She looked at him, trying to find out what's with the sudden change. Then, she saw it. The necklace was gone. She gasped, and pointed at his chest.

"The, the necklace!" She panicked. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"It's not lost, don't worry. I was actually just about to discuss it with you." He assured her quickly. She raised an eyebrow, asking him to continue. He opened the purse, that was in his hand, and took out the rock box. Harry held the box out to her, and she reached for it.

"It's in here?" She asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically. She contemplated the idea, and the pros outweighed the cons, so she slowly nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay. I think it should be safe here. Great idea! I just hate wearing the cursed thing, and I hated it even more when you wore it." She agreed with him. Harry's smile broadened.

"So, did you want to leave today?" Hermione ruined his smile. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, might as well." He breathed out. Hermione patted the spot next to her, before getting up.

"You should get some rest first, I'll prepare and wake you up when it's time" She told him. Harry agreed by heading to the bed. Hermione left to prepare, and he lied down, sleep coming before his head fully hit the bed.

In the mean time, Hermione started cleaning outside. She had to erase all traces that they had been there. She walked around the perimeter of their location, and checked to see if anything was left behind. She cleaned up the fire they made yesterday, and made sure no one could tell that it used to be there. She did a thorough job, and by the time she was finished, it was almost noon. She prepared a quick lunch, which consisted of stale bread and water. When she figured that Harry had enough sleep, she went to wake him up.

"Harry?" She poked his sleeping form. Harry lazily swatted her arm away and groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. He turned his back on her, instead of waking up. Hermione growled in frustration.

"Harry!"She said louder. Harry turned to her, his eyes half closed.

"Hermione? Hmm... Sleep.. five minutes." He murmured. She couldn't help but smile, he was being too cute. She figured five minutes couldn't hurt, so she sat down on the bed and watched him sleep. His unruly hair was on his face, and she couldn't help combing it away with her hand. Harry's emerald eyes snapped open and quickly captured her hand. She was startled, but then she just looked at him with so much care and love. Harry's eyes found her emotion filled eyes, and he responded with his eyes. His eyes told her, admiration, loyalty, appreciation, and love. Their hearts and eyes knew what their minds and mouths did not. Hermione snapped out of it, and snatched her hand back from him.

"Sorry." She said, avoiding his gaze. Her friend had no response and she stood up.

"I just came to wake you up. It's time to go." She told him, her voice void of any emotion. Harry nodded to her back. Sensing his agreement, Hermione walked away.

A while later, when they were both ready and the tent was packed, they stood side by side. They had rechecked everything, and made sure there was no trace of them in this place. It was about two in the afternoon, and the sun stood high.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Catching the double meaning of her words, he intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath.

"Yes."He stated boldly. Hermione gave his hand one last squeeze before apparating to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This can connect to **"Unexpected Laughter,"** and **"Broken Dreams."** Yeah, I couldn't think of a good title for this one. If you are wondering why I posted them separately, I will tell you. It's because they were all supposed to be in a story, that I never finished, and barely began. Since I couldn't finish it, I decided to post them as separate one-shot stories. The first one is "Unexpected Laughter". The second is "Broken Dreams," and this is obviously the last one. I only made three chapters. I know, lame. The first two worked out as one-shots on their own, but I wasn't sure with this one. The ending for this one seemed unfulfilled, but then I figured that if this was its own story, then it could have the same ending as the real book. It would just play as an unwritten part of the book.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and have a happy day!** For other stories, clickity click my name! If I could bother you for ten seconds, click the review button and help me write better, or feel better. Just kidding, but seriously.


End file.
